Rukia's Punishment
by The Dragons Den
Summary: Rukia reads Ichigo's journal and now he wants teach her lesson about invading his personal space. I suck at summaries. RukiaxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach....bastards

The bell signaling the end of the school day finally rang and numerous students began pouring out of the school gates. Two figures walked clamly and swiftly behind the crowd, both wanting to get away from all the noisy people around them. They continued to walk until a girl from another class spoke out.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun would you like to come to my house and study tonight, my parents won't be home till tomorrow so we can study all night, if you like?" The girl winked at him trying to be as sexy as she could.

"uhh, not today. I'm busy." Ichigo said still scowling.

The girl pouted and went away leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone.

"Ichigo, do you know what she wanted to do?" Rukia said not wanting to break the comfortable slilence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah, she wanted to study with me. You was there, why are you asking such a obvious question?" Ichigo said bluntly.

"Ichigo, how clueless are you?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"What do ya mean clueless." Ichigo retorted.

"You are a dense fucking dumass, aren't you?!"

"If I'm a dumass then that makes you a midget, hang on wait a sec. I think I got something here, a new name for you, midget Rukia. How do you like that?" Rukia glared at him daring him to go futher with his little banter.

"What? Wasn't enough for you, mid..."

She decided now would be a good time to interupt him, for the sake of his own well-being. "If you call me a midget one more fucking time, I will be forced to cause you a considerable amount of pain." She glared daggers at him to emphsize her point.

"Pfft, you can't scare me with pain Rukia. You should..."

Again she interupted him. "The pain I plan to inflict upon you, is not a reigon you're familar with in terms of pain." Bright brown eyes met with her own as she pointed at his crotch.

A quick oh was his only reply. It was at this point that Kon decided to make himself known.

"Rukia! Your back, oh how i missed you." He jumped up at Rukia, but before he could get there Ichigo grabbed him by the neck and threw back into his open window.

"Man, he's annoying."

"You know if you was more like him I might let all those dreams of yours come true."

Ichigo stopped in front of his door and stood there, not believing what he had heard.

'Holy crap.' Rukia thought. 'Did i just say that out loud.' Rukia stood behind him,looking at the ground, hoping that he wouldn't turn around, but as fate would have it he turned to face her. She stood there, staring at the ground for what seemed like hours. She couldn't help to wonder why she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Was she ashamed of reading his journal, of invading his privacy, or was she afraid of how he would react? Would he be disgusted with her? Finally it resgistered in her mind that he still hadn't uttered a single syllable. In curiousity she slowly raised her gaze to his and was surprised to see that Ichigo had a smirk upon his face and that his brown eyes displayed an emotion she had seen there many times before. He was confident, but what was he confident about. What was he planning?

Well until next time. Please reveiw and be gentle, if you don't mind, this is my first.


	2. she's his for the taking

Ichigo smiled and thought about some of the porns he saw with Keigo. "Rukia it's time I teach you a lesson about happens to sexy little midgets when they decide to invade my privacy."

"Wha-" Her sentence was never completed as the world around her began to blur. She closed her eyes feeling nauseated hoping that the feeling would go away. It was only when Ichigo spoke soothing words into her ear, that the dizziness began to dull. She couldn't make out what he was saying but she could tell that she was on her feet leaning against something hard. The soothing words ceased, but the last of it sounded like a question.

Rukia nodded her head not caring what the question was, just wanting the soothing voice to return. She felt her body being lifted, an arm hooked under her legs and an arm across her back. She put her arms around this neck, and let her body relax.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself, 'Of course Rukia couldn't withstand that kind of speed, what was I thinking?'. She hadn't let go of him when he laid her down, which only meant that what he was planning to do was going to be alot easier, especially considering the fact that she was in his bed.

"Rukia?" He looked down at her frame, noticing how her body fit his and noting how good it all felt. Ichigo massaged her and she began to moan silently.

"Rukia?" More urgent this time, but still gentle. Still not what Ichigo intended, but atleast she responded.

"Mmmm...Ichigo...I'm sorry I read your journal." She opened her eyes and looked from his chest into his eyes.

'DAMN, I can't do all that to her now!' Ichigo mentally screamed. Hallow Ichigo had been listening for a while now and he decided that now would be the best chance he had to screw with the boy.

"You know, it wouldn't be all that hard to show her a little deviance. Why don't you let me take it from here?" He asked, sounding like the sex depraved teen that Ichigo knew he was. 'Damn training.' He thought.

"NO! And now is not the time for you to bother me so back the fuck down, besides didn't I let you get Yoruichi last time?" At this the hallow had no come back, mainly because that was the best climax he managed to reach, thus far.

"All right fine, but next time we see Yoruichi I get to take control again." Ichigo quickly muttered a whatever and looked back down at Rukia who had begun to blush some because Ichigo still had not gotten off of her. Not that she minded, but she could feel the heat coming off his body in waves and it was inviting to say the least. Not to mention that his dominant position over her wasn't making her feel any better.

A smirk spread across Ichigo's features and Rukia was about to tell him to get off, but was silenced by his mouth crashing down upon her own. Her eyes went wide noting that his we're closed before closing her own, letting herself melt into the passionate kiss. After a few moments they broke apart, panting heavily, both wanting, no, needing more.

However, Ichigo knew that _it_ would have to wait, for he had yet to punish her for her crime. "You've been a bad girl Rukia," he grabbed both of her wrist and pinned them above her head with one hand "and now you have to be taught a lesson." His actions had their intended response, and needless to say he was satisfied. The look he received now was a mix of arousal and fear.

He lowered his head to her ear and said. "Going through some one else's property is crime, you know" He sucked on her earlobe, which earned him a small moan, and then continued "What should be your punishment, Rukia?" His tone was seductive, and hungry.

"Ichigo, what are you doing? She asked scared, but at the same time excited. "I told you, I'm teaching you a lesson... midget."

"I'M NOT A MIDGET, YOU MORON!!" She yelled. Ichigo put a hand on her mouth and stared at her with serious eyes. "Rukia you shouldn't have yelled at me like that." Ichigo laughed inside, if he had been receiving that look in any other situation, he would've ran for his life. "I was considering going easy on you, but now I'm not going to hold back at all."

Rukia opened her mouth to protest but was silenced yet again when Ichigo put his hand between her breast and ripped off her sunflower dress along with her bra. Rukia stared wide eyed at the young man in front of her. A million thoughts and emotions ran through her head, but the one that stayed was how turned on she was by Ichigo's dominance. She had no time to respond as Ichigo flipped her over and began spank her, harshly. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to focus on happy thoughts, that was until Ichigo began to speak into her ear between lashes. "Rukia..." She whimpered as his hand met her stinging flesh. "if you apologize for yelling..." Again she heard his hand cut through the air to deliver a humiliating blow to her backside. "I'll stop spanking you." Ichigo grabbed her hair and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "Well?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ichigo."

"Good, now lets move on."


	3. END

Ichigo thought for a moment, he really hadn't thought it through. Sure he got Rukia to apologize for yelling but he wasn't sure how he would continue this little game. He finished tieing the last knot and moved away to admire his handy work.

Rukia lay there on his bed half-naked with her hands tied to the bedpost. She kept her view focused on the window, completely embarressed. She hadn't said anything as Ichigo tied her to the bed because she couldn't believe what was happening. Somewhere between ichigo spanking her and her apology the area just south of her navel had begun to dampen. Whatever was about to happen she didn't want Ichigo to _see _that. She chanced looking at him not just wondering what he was about to do, but addmitedly, anticipating it.

Ichigo smiled smugly. The look in her eyes gave it away, now he knew exactly how far he could go and what he could do to get started. He crawled over her body, putting his knees on either side of her, taking note of her reaction. 'I can tell from just her reaction, her heart must be going a million miles a minute.' Ichigo was estatic, but he managed to keep in character.

"That reaction was good. Here's your reward, Rukia." He managed to put a sexy twist on the way he said her name.

Ichigo put his lips to hers. She was surprised, but gradually returned the kiss, however she didn't expect him to run his tongue over her lips or that he would take advantage of her gasp to gain entrance to wet cavern behind them. He explored her mouth expedetiously, he just couldn't get enough of her taste. It reminded him of those vanilla covered strawberries Tatsuki brought for lunch today and _**it**_ was intoxicating. He pulled away seeing a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths. Her expression was flush, even if she wanted to hide it there was no deniling that fact that she loved being kissed by him.

During his little expedition she must've become hazy because somehow Ichigo had slipped in between her legs, the monsterous muscle beneth his navel pressing against her _there._

"Ah, Ichi-go". She could help letting out a lewd moan. The mere thought of Ichigo touching her there with his member made her throb.

"Oh." Ichigo smirked. "Your voice just let out a _very_ perverted sound, are you starting to like being tied to my bed, having my mouth violate yours? Or do you like..." He moved causing alittle friction where their most sacred organs were touching.

"NO WAY! It's cause you're-". She stared at Ichigo wide-eyed and horny as hell, Renji was never like this, he was always afraid to hurt her, that's why she'd left him. He had his hand completely covering her mouth, the look on his face resembled the face of one who was just shown the greatest disrespect.

"Rukia..." He said her name gruffily, with intent to punish. He pinched her right nipple.

"Mhhh..." She squealed.

"What did I tell you about yelling?". He kept his hand on her mouth. "Now, enjoy your punishment". He continued to caress her breast, alternating between featherey touches and rough groping. Every now and then, when she wasn't expecting it, he would tweak her nipple. That caused her to moan and in turn made his cock twitch against the ever tightening strain of his pants.

"Have you learned your lesson or would you like for me to stop?" She nodded in the affirmative believing he would stop completely. How foolish she was.

"Well then," He paused for a moment preparing to get off of her and then quickly shoved his face into her panty covered crotch.

She sucked in. "Aiii, Ichigo!".

Ichigo looked up watching her expression, he loved the way she looked right now, he loved the way she looked whenever they could just relax together. His cock twitched again as he licked her damp panties, He wasn't going to last much longer he had to hurry and bring her to climax so he could get his without feeling gulty.

"Ichi~go, your tongue,... its". Her moans became more audible as Ichigo moved the piece of cloth to the side and started using all the skills he learned from he learned from Yoruichi. First he started by sucking her engored clit, then shoving two fingers inside making sure to touch that oh-so-wonderful area for females, or as Yoruichi put it the g-spot.

Rukia didn't last at all. She came three time back-to-back, squirting as she did so. Poor Ichigo got a face full of her juices, not that he couldn't dodge it, he just wanted to say there a while longer to see it. 'Yoruichi didn't do _that.' _He thought to himself.

He pulled away and wiped his face clean with the tissues he had by his bed. Rukia was still coming down as Ichigo undressed. He couldn't take any more he had been waiting to do this since the first night she had spent in his closet. He aproached the bed and put his hands on either side of Rukia's waist slipping his fingers between the frabic and her hot skin, pulling them all the way off.

"Ichigo... wait...I'm still-...". She managed between shallow gasp's. The removal of her panties didn't surprise her she knew exactly where this was going now, especially since he wasn't dressed any more.

"Relax, just trust me here." She could tell he was holding himself back from just pounding away before she could recover so she just nodded quickly as her legs wrapped around his waist.

As he rubbed his member on her heated core he forgot about everything that troubled him, even the game he had just been playing a few minutes ago had become lost to him. 'M-man thats so hot' He thought as he stared at himelf enter her quivering core.

"Ahhh, your dick it's going in, it's...so big...ri-right to my womb."

"Rukia your sqeezing me to tightly down there. At this rate I'll..."

"It's okay cum inside." She moaned. "I want to feel... you move inside me, so please." She said this a little more quietly.

Ichigo said no more as he began to push and pull against the sucking force of her core. Never had he ever fucked a hole so tight. Rukia could feel Ichigo trobbing within her taking away her ability to speak. She yelled incoherently as Ichigo picked up the pace.

He grunted. "Ahh, Rukia I don't think I can hold out."

"J-just alittle longer... let's cum together, Ich-Ichigo."

"Rukia...I"

"Ichigo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They screamed simultaniously. Ichigo came heavily inside of her

The knots holding her to the bed had become undone. Ichigo rested his head on her chest as she slid down so she could lay falt on the bed. They were catch their breath when...

"Ichigo! What 's going on in there? Is everything oka-?" Karin had just gotten home and heard Ichigo scream but she hadn't expect her brother to be naked, let alone have Rukia laying in bed with him.

"Ah, Karin it's not wha-".

"No, no, its okay. You just relax." She looked beet red. "I'll come back to get you for dinner." She said as she closed the door.

She tried to forget the image of her brothers naked body as she went to her room. She got prepared to bathe and went to the bathroom. She stood under the shower to rinse, slowly moving her hand towards her groin. She made an appealing sound as she brought her hand up to face to see a fine thin of natural lub coating her fingers and her brother's image at the forefront of her mind.

AN: Sorry for taking this long but i lost the last chap twice and didn't want to write it/ kept putting it off. There are some mistakes cause i didn't revise it just finished. Hope you enjoy anyway. r&r please.


End file.
